Die Macht der Erinnerung
by tryanderror
Summary: Bei ‚ein erster Schritt’ handelt es sich um eine erste Herr der Ringe Fanfiction und um den ersten Teil einer Serie, in der ich hänge. Die gesamte Serie beschäftigt sich mit einer Möglichkeit, wie das Vertrauen zwischen Aragorn und Faramir errungen wird u


Ein erster Schritt 

Die Geschichte beginnt in Minas Tirith am 10. Mai im Jahre 3019 des Dritten Zeitalters (also 10 Tage nach der Krönung von Aragorn).

Bei ‚ein erster Schritt' handelt es sich um eine erste Herr der Ringe Fanfiction und um den ersten Teil einer Serie, in der ich hänge.

Die gesamte Serie beschäftigt sich mit einer Möglichkeit, wie das Vertrauen zwischen Aragorn und Faramir errungen wird und wie die neunen Rollen der Charaktere ausgefüllt werden._ (Solltet ihr Ideen haben, nur her damit, vielleicht ist ja das dabei, das ich suche.) _

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Kein Geld wird mit deren Verwendung erzielt.

Feedback: Ist sehr erwünscht, einfach an tryanderroratwritingyahoo.de mailen oder mit dem berühmten Button auf der Feedbackseite zur Story ‚hinterlassen'.

Teil 1: Die Macht der Erinnerung 

In den Quartieren von Faramir war der 10. Mai diese Jahres kein freudiger Tag Gerade dieser Tag war vor dem Ringkrieg immer ein solch fröhlicher Anlass gewesen. Der 10. Mai war der Geburtstag von Boromir, geliebtem Bruder und engem Vertrauten. Die noch so frische Trauer Faramirs wurde durch dieses Jubiläum noch verstärkt. Allein, da sein Vater entschied aus dem Leben zu gehen und die Angebetete in ihrer eigenen Heimat weilte, saß Faramir melancholisch auf seinem Bett.

Mühsam zwang er sich dazu aufzustehen. Fast schmerzhaft langsam erhob sich der junge Mann und ließ seinen Blick durch sein Gemach wandern. Auf der Suche nach Ablenkung von den Gedanken an seinen Bruder, traf sein Blick das Tagebuch seines Vaters. Erst am vorigen Tag hatte der König selbst es zu Faramir gebracht; beim Zurechtrücken der Möbel in seinem Arbeitszimmer war es dem König in die Hände gefallen. Unberührt lag es noch auf dem Tisch. Faramir hatte sich nicht getraut es zu öffnen. Die privaten Gedanken meines Vaters… was tue ich, wenn ich dort zu lesen bekomme, was für eine Enttäuschung ich war, oder vielleicht die Erklärung, warum er mich nicht liebte? Möchte ich das eigentlich wissen? Aber vielleicht… Faramir verdrängte auch die Gedanken an das Tagebuch seines Vaters und begann sich anzukleiden.

Mit dem Buch kam die Bitte des Königs an Faramir, heute Morgen in sein Büro zu kommen. Aus diesem Grund wählte der Statthalter eine schlichte, aber dennoch edle Tunika zu seinen dunklen Beinkleidern. Dabei fuhr er immer wieder über den Gürtel, den er seinem Bruder letztes Jahr an diesem Tag überreicht hatte. In das Leder hatte Faramir das Wappen von Gondor eingearbeitet und die Gürtelschnalle war mit zwei Schwertkämpfern geschmückt. Boromir hatte ihn oft und sehr gerne getragen.

Die Gedanken des jungen Beamten waren heute mehr denn je in die Vergangenheit gerichtet. Der pflichtbewusste junge Mann hatte Probleme sich auf die Gegenwart und die vor ihm liegende Arbeit zu konzentrieren.

Wenig später stand Faramir vor dem Arbeitszimmer, das einst seinem Vater gehört hatte und nun von Aragron benutzt wurde. Der König hatte gebeten, dass er ihn darin über die Grenzwälle der Weißen Stadt aufklärte, denn lange war es her, dass Aragorn als Thorongil in der weißen Stadt weilte. Faramir seufzte und klopfte an die schwere Holztür.

„Herein", kam es freundlich von der anderen Seite und Faramir öffnete die Tür. Erneut versuchte er die Gedanken, die ihn überfielen, zu vertreiben. Er verbeugte sich tief und sagte mit rauer Stimme: „Seid gegrüßt, mein König." Aragorn schmunzelte ein wenig über die steife Höflichkeit, die er in den vergangen Tagen zu oft erlebt hatte. Es widerstrebte ihm, seinen Titel so oft zu hören, aber noch war es ihm nicht gelungen, dass ihn sein junger Ratgeber anders ansprach. „Seid gegrüßt, Lord Faramir!", kam die Antwort freundlich und Aragorn setzte sich wieder. Dabei deutete er auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Obwohl seit der Krönung ein Teil der Wanddekoration ausgetauscht wurde und zahlreiche Bücher den Weg aus der Bibliothek in die Arbeitsräume des neuen Königs gefunden haben, waren die Möbel dieselben wie die Denethors. Faramirs Blick wanderte zu dem alten Eichentisch und er dachte an die zahlreichen Prügel, die er gebeugt über diesen Tisch erdulden musste.

Auch auf ein zweites Zeichen von Aragorn hin sich zu setzen reagierte Faramir nicht.. Dies veranlasste Aragorn seine Bitte ein weiteres Mal vorzutragen. „Setzt Euch doch".

Faramirs Augen weiteten sich, seine Gedanken schweiften erneut in die Vergangenheit, die Worte blieben ungehört. Angst hatte sich um Faramirs Sinne gelegt, wie ein bleierner Schleier. Er begann seine Tunika auszuziehen. Aragorn schaute den anderen Mann an, nicht sicher, was er von der Situation, die sich ihm darbot, halten sollte. „Faramir?", kam die Frage irritiert. Keine Antwort. „Faramir?", diesmal lauter und kraftvoller, aber dennoch ungehört.

Wie in Trance bewegte sich Faramir einen Schritt auf den Schreibtisch zu und legte beide Hände auf die Tischplatte. Aragorn erkannte Angst in den Augen des Mannes. Er ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und griff ihn sanft an den Schultern, drehte ihn zu sich um. „Faramir, fürchte mich nicht, hier wird dir nie mehr etwas geschehen." Langsam legte Aragorn einen Arm um die zerbrechlich wirkendende Gestalt von Faramir und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. Er erfühlte Narben, manche von Waffen, die ein Krieger benutzt, manche von Waffen welche ein Vater benutzt, dessen Herz keinen Platz für zwei Söhne hatte. Das Schluchzen wurde härter und Faramir schlang die Arme um Aragorns Hals, als wäre der sein Rettungsanker.

Die Verwunderung Aragorns wuchs, hat der Mann, der in seinen Armen weinte, doch ansonsten immer eine eiserne Selbstkontrolle. Oh Faramir was ist mit Euch geschehen? Habt Ihr das Buch Eures Vaters gelesen und es enthält schlimmere Dinge, als er Euch bereits zu seinen Lebzeiten angetan hat? Mögen die Valar Deine Taten strafen, Denethor. Ruhig hielt Aragorn den Mann wie einen engen Freund, der sein Herz durch Tränen erleichtert.

Die Sanftheit der Bewegungen ließ Faramir sich, nach einiger Zeit, aus der Vergangenheit lösen. Leicht schüttelte der Truchsess den Kopf, um die Erinnerungen zu vertreiben. Aragorn lächelte ihn sanft an. Das Verhalten des Mannes vor ihm erstaunte ihn zwar, aber er erkannte, dass sein Truchsess jetzt keine Frage ertragen konnte. „Alles ist in Ordnung, mellon – nîn?", meinte Aragorn. Obwohl die Worte sanft und ohne Tadel waren, gelang es Faramir weder etwas zu sagen, noch das Rot aus seinen Wangen zu bekämpfen.

Fast kindlich wirkte der erprobte Kämpfer und edle Diplomat, als er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte und die Tränen aus den Augen vertrieb.

Aragorn lächelte sanft und nickte, als Zeichen, dass alles in Ordnung wäre. Faramir holte tief Luft und meinte, mit seinen Augen seine Schuhe fixierend: „Verzeiht, Herr, ich werde Euch mit Eurer Erlaubnis von meinem Anblick befreien und von meinem Amt zurücktreten, sodass Ihr jemand finden könnt, der Euch und Gondor würdig ist." Aragorn streckte seine Hand aus und hob das Kinn des Mannes an, das bei der Aussage auf die Brust gesunken war. „Faramir, das ist absolut nicht nötig und wird auch nicht geduldet. Manchmal ist die Macht der Erinnerung zu stark und auch der stärkste Mann kann sich ihr nicht widersetzen." Er reichte Faramir die eben abgelegte Tunika und fuhr fort: „Lässt uns ein wenig in den Gärten wandern." Faramir schlüpfte schnell in die Tunika und folgte Aragorn.

„Herr, es tut mir Leid, ich habe..." Aragorn unterbrach Faramirs erneute Selbstanklage. „Ihr habt nichts getan, was Euch Leid tun muss. Ich jedoch schulde Euch eine Entschuldigung." Faramir schaute kurz auf. „Ihr mir?" Unglauben schwang in seiner Stimme mit, seine Verwirrung wuchs nun ebenso stark wie zuvor Aragorns.

Aragorn öffnete die Tür zum dem Teil des Palastgartens, der nur dem König und seiner Familie zugänglich war, und meinte: „Natürlich, ich hätte daran denken müssen, dass der Raum schlechte Erinnerungen birgt, bitte verzeiht." Faramir schaute weiterhin zu Boden. „Ich habe mich zum Narren gemacht, vor den Augen meines Königs, dem Mann dessen Respekt ich erhofft habe und Ihr besitzt die Güte mir die Schuld daran nehmen zu wollen." Aragorn legte leicht den Arm um die Schulter des anderen Mannes, als sie die Gärten betraten. „Niemand macht sich zum Narren, wenn ihn die Vergangenheit einholt, vor allem nicht, wenn er in der letzten Zeit so viel erleben musste wie Ihr. Macht Euch darum keine Gedanken, meinen Respekt habt Ihr nicht verloren."

Faramir murmelte leise: „Aber ich habe ihn auch nicht erlangt." Aragorn, dessen Gehör durch die Zeit bei den Elben gut geschult war, hörte die Worte, zog den jungen Mann auf eine Bank und kniete sich davor, um ihn anzusehen. „Mellon - nîn, glaubt mir, Ihr habt ihn. Als ich hörte, Ihr habt den Ring ziehen lassen, als ich Euch bat mein Truchseß zu werden und Ihr schaudertet, aber annahmt; als ich sah, wie Ihr das Grab Eures Vaters besucht habt, obwohl der Mann Euch soviel Schlechtes angetan hat, schon da habt Ihr meinen Respekt erlangt und jeden Tag, an dem Ihr hier seid erhöht sich mein Respekt für Euch."

Erneut legte Faramir die Arme um Aragorns Hals und legte seinen Kopf kurz auf dessen Schulter, hob ihn jedoch schnell wieder ruckartig an. „Verzeiht, ich habe einen Moment vergessen, wer Ihr seid, mein Herr, bitte kniet nicht vor mir, ich bin es nicht wert." Aragorn hob eine Hand in abwehrender Geste und meinte: „Stoppt das, Ihr seid soviel mehr wert, als Ihr denkt. Vergesst kurz, dass ich König bin und lasst mich Euer Freund sein." Aragorn setzte sich jedoch nun neben Faramir auf die Bank, um es ihm nicht noch unbehaglicher zu machen, und dieser meinte: „Danke, ich dachte kurz Ihr seid mein Bruder, er war auch immer so nett zu mir, wenn ich mal wieder alles falsch gemacht hatte." Ein trauriges Kopfschütteln begleitete die Worte von Faramir. Oh Boromir, wieso musstest Du mich schon verlassen? 

Aragorn seufzte unterdrückt. „Faramir, hört mich an, ich empfinde nicht, dass Euer Handeln falsch war, oder schandhaft. Die Macht der Erinnerung hat Euch übermannt.Ich bin nicht weise, noch weiß ich besonders viel über Euch oder Euer Leben, aber ich denke Ihr müsst den Ballast los lassen, die Vergangenheit liegt schwer auf Euren Schultern. Wenn Ihr möchtet, erzählt mir, was Euer Vater Euch angetan hat."

Faramir biss sich auf die Lippe und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr ahnt es" Aragorn nickte. „Ich habe die Narben auf Eurem Rücken fühlen können, aber die, die das in Eurer Seele hinterlassen hat, sind sicherlich noch schmerzhafter." Faramir seufzte, fuhr sich über die Augen und nickte. „Herr, wenn Ihr es verlangt, erzähle ich Euch davon, aber…" Aragorn unterbrach ihn erneut. „Ihr müsst das nicht tun. Aber denkt immer daran, Ihr seid nicht der Schuldige an dieser Lage."

Zur Überraschung Aragorns begann Faramir nun doch zu sprechen: „Immer wenn ich böse war, etwas Falsches getan habe, oder meinen Vater wieder mal enttäuscht habe, dann rief er mich in sein Studienzimmer. Eurem Arbeitszimmer. Seine nächsten Worte waren: ‚Zieh die Tunika aus.'" Er schauderte und schaute auf seine Hände. Aragorn umfasste diese. „Ihr tragt daran keine Schuld, Euer Vater war von Trauer gebeugt, ich kenne seine Beweggründe nicht, aber ich weiß, dass Euer Verhalten nie als richtig angesehen wurde. Der Schuldige ist Euer Vater, nicht Ihr. Niemand hat das Recht, ein Kind oder auch einen Mann mit einem nichtigen Grund Schaden an Körper und Seele zuzufügen. Es war nicht Eure Schuld. Euer Vater hat nie erkannt, wie großartig Ihr seid oder wie es ist, jemanden zu lieben, der stärker ist als er." Faramir lachte sarkastisch. „Stärker als Vater - ich? Niemals." Aragorn lächelte und nickte „Doch, dass seid Ihr im Geiste. Es mag sein, dass seine Körperkraft die Eure übertraf, aber ansonsten seid Ihr ihm und Boromir überlegen."

„Herr, bitte redet nicht schlecht von meinem Bruder." Erneut lächelte Aragorn. „Nichts liegt mir ferner. Er war ein guter Mann, ein guter Krieger, ein Kamerad und ich hätte gehofft, er wäre irgendwann einmal mein Freund geworden. Aber Ihr habt eine innere Stärke, die die beider Männer Eurer Familie übertrifft." Faramir lachte erneut sarkastisch auf, der Tag war einfach zu viel für den Geist des jungen Mannes, als dass er seine Mauern länger aufrechterhalten könnte. Sein Herz öffnete sich dem Mann, der als König die Stadt betrat, wie von selbst. „Sicher, deshalb habe ich eben wie ein Baby geweint. Ich werde Euch nie mehr diese Schwäche zeigen, Herr."

„Ein starker Mann versteckt seine Tränen nicht, er vermag sie für den nötigen Moment zu verdrängen, aber er mag sie zu weinen, wenn die Zeit es erlaubt." Faramir schaute Aragorn erstaunt an und erkannte, dass Aragorn die Wahrheit sprach.

Der Truchsess lässt den Kopf leicht sinken und überlegt, ob er nach dem Anlass des Königs für Tränen fragen soll, entscheidet sich aber dagegen. Es gibt Grenzen, die, obwohl sie unsichtbar sind, unübertrettbar sind.

Stattdessen nimmt er eine Hand wahr, die sich um seine eigene legt und sacht Druck ausübt. Als er seinen Blick wieder hebt, ist der König gegangen und die Sonne steht schon hoch am Himmel.

Faramir erhebt sich und begibt sich wieder in das Arbeitszimmer des Königs. Als er auf das Herein eintritt, verbeugt er sich und wiederholt die Worte vom Morgen. „Seid gegrüßt, mein König" Diesmal hört er jedoch die Erwiderung Aragorns und erkennt die Aura des Mannes, der nun vor ihm steht. Die Gegenwart hat sich über die Vergangenheit gelegt und der erste Beamte des Staat Gondors beginnt seine Ausführungen über die Schutzmauern der Stadt.


End file.
